<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Stings by hollowbread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323150">Love Stings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowbread/pseuds/hollowbread'>hollowbread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Mutual Pining, squint for dubchaeng, squint for mimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowbread/pseuds/hollowbread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Witches, lovelies and a Cupid Bee. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu &amp; Minatozaki Sana, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heeeeeey.<br/>*crowd boos*<br/>I know. I skipped 4 SaTzu Days. It's been a long time. :')</p><p>I remember rewatching Little Witch Academia back in July and couldn't get the Bee Commotion episode out of my head. So I made a SaTzu AU based on it. Originally, it was supposed to be a one-shot, but I wrote this for days and it's over 10K words. Oops?</p><p>I planned to post the entire thing in my one-shot collection, but this is my favourite work by far so I thought it deserved to be a standalone work. I genuinely don't know if people still read what I write but if you're reading this, I'd love to know what you think!</p><p>Happy SaTzu Day! (pretend I posted on time lol)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For non-magical humans, magic is interpreted in numerous concepts. It could mean a performance of an illusion using tricks, staged for the easily entertained. It could be used as a means of describing something out of the ordinary in this mundane world.</p><p>For Minatozaki Sana, some things are magical even when it seems like it is not. It takes the soul to see as much as the eyes. The potential with magic is unmistakably boundless. Pair this with her unparalleled amount of mischief and curiosity, it might as well be a recipe for “minor” disasters.</p><p>For most non-magics, it is fiction. For Sana, it is anything. The true meaning of magic remains ambivalent throughout the ages.</p><p>Hence, it came as no surprise that her very name was always a daily echo in the academy hallways. Her reputation preceded her for being known as the finest enchantress, both in brewing and transfiguration. Though needless to say, even without magic, her appearance alone was enough to allure a person, non-magic or mage alike. Her name slipped past people’s lips like dripping honey, but in most instances, it was commonly accompanied by a loud voice.</p><p>“Minatozaki Sana!”</p><p>Momo watched as Sana made a beeline towards her with Savely clutching onto her hair for its dear life. She could not be bothered enough to even hold back a sigh, fully knowing that she was about to get dragged into whatever mess she had done. She merely arched an eyebrow at her fellow classmate and best friend, waiting for her new excuse to plead her way out of trouble. Sana’s hand gripped tightly onto Momo’s arm as she tried to catch her breath from fleeing Miss Sunmi’s wrath.</p><p>“I need you to transform me into a hamster, quick, it’s for research!”</p><p>Scepticism rose inside Momo. “The last time you told me to transform you into something for research, you were hiding from the police. Why can’t you do it yourself?”</p><p>“Please! Miss Sunmi has my wand,” Sana whined.</p><p>From a distance, Momo could make out the said woman’s figure marching its way towards them. The walls grumbled from her amplified voice, calling out for the troublemaker. Savely leapt and hid inside Momo’s pointed hat out of fear.</p><p>Momo drew her wand and directed it at Sana threateningly. “This is the last time I’m doing this for you.”</p><p>“Thank you, thank you, thank—” Sana’s gratitude was cut off short as Momo’s magic did its work and morphed her into a rodent as requested.</p><p>Sana immediately scurried away, hiding inside a nearby crack in the wall. Her disappearance was as quick as Miss Sunmi’s reappearance.</p><p>“Hirai Momo,” Miss Sunmi started.</p><p>Momo reattached her wand back onto her belt and mustered up the best innocent smile she could at the teacher. “Good afternoon, Miss Sunmi. How are you today?”</p><p>“Peachy. You wouldn’t happen to see Minatozaki pass by, would you?” Miss Sunmi returned her smile with one of her own, only hers never reached her eyes.</p><p>Momo puffed her cheeks, switching the air between left and right. “No, Miss.”</p><p>“Can Movely vouch for you?”</p><p>The said familiar that was situated on Momo’s shoulder stopped playing with its legs and stood up straight. It made a small noise of confirmation while saluting.</p><p>“I see.” Miss Sunmi nodded in acknowledgement and picked out a small confectionary from her pouch.</p><p>Momo gulped.</p><p>“Then I suppose you don’t mind me rewarding your familiar with a treat for being so trustworthy?” Miss Sunmi waved the bright pink lollipop in front of Movely, who was already drooling at the sight.</p><p>Under different circumstances, Momo and Movely would have fought each other for the delectable candy, but Momo had to keep her composure for Sana’s sake. Movely certainly did not. Neither did Savely.</p><p>Momo’s pointed hat started twitching and tweaking around and eventually revealed the little purple sprite with an expression so gleeful, it completely forgot why it was hiding in the first place once it got hold of the candy’s scent.</p><p>“Hello there, Savely.” Miss Sunmi smirked and tapped the lollipop on its head. “If you show me where your master is, I’ll give this to you.”</p><p>Movely threw a fit while Savely, without hesitance, did a cute dance that uncovered a trail of sparkles leading up to the crack in the wall. The teacher easily seized the familiar by the head and with a swish of her wand, the human-turned-hamster was forcefully dragged out of the hole by the tail and ended up dangling upside down in mid-air.</p><p>“Damn it, Savely,” Sana squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>There was something about detention that Sana hated. The unmeasurable time was a torture to the mind, body, and soul. Being sent to detention meant two things, having to prepare a scroll containing ancient runes or disciplinary punishment. She would have the time of her life doing the former as her writing was complimented by every teacher in the academy. However, she was stuck—with magic restrictions—writing manually using a quill and ink.</p><p>“Can I just make my familiar do it instead?” The witch scratched the side of her head. Savely peeped in disapproval which earned an eye roll from its master. “You’re the one who got us here.”</p><p>“No.” Miss Sunmi crossed her leg over the other and took a sip of her tea. “And you can’t blame your familiar for the mess you made. Plus, you know how crazy they get over lollipops.”</p><p>Sana pinched Savely’s cheek. “Yeah, I know.”</p><p>Lovelies are little sprites that often crave for candies, especially lollipops. They are tiny familiars, vivid with colour and animated with movement and sound, who accompany witches and are the spitting genuine personality and traits of their masters no matter how much the latter deny it. Unlike their masters, they are unable to hide their true emotions. Nonetheless, a lovely and its master are linked by bond and soul.</p><p>Sana placed the feather on top of the ink bottle and looked around. “Why am I here alone anyway?”</p><p>“No one is as stubborn as you.”</p><p>“What’s the point in being a witch if you can’t break a few rules?” Sana sneered.</p><p>She was only given a pointed look from the teacher which prompted her to stick her tongue out in response. Just as she was about to refocus herself on the scroll, the door creaked as the student body president, Park Jihyo, walked in.</p><p>The familiar sight brought a grin to Jihyo’s face. “Nice to see you here again, Sana.”</p><p>“Will you be joining me today?” Sana wiggled her eyebrows and pulled out a seat next to her.</p><p>“Sadly, no.” Jihyo turned around, facing someone outside the door as she gestured them to come in. “Come on now, detention isn’t that scary.”</p><p>The mystery student took one step inside and that was when a sudden shock spread in the back of Sana’s mind. It caught her off guard to the point that she nearly jolted her knee against the table. It was clear that Savely was possessed by happiness, quite literally since it streaked across the room towards the person flamboyantly.</p><p>A blue sprite hopped down from the student and warmly returned Savely’s enthusiasm. Sana’s eyes slowly travelled from Savely’s new friend, up to the student’s face. Another witch.</p><p>She entered the room with an air of grandeur hugging her. Her eyes scanned the room for a split second before meeting Sana’s. There it was again, the same shockwave triggered throughout her body instead this time. Something radiated from within that rendered her awestruck. Sana was so sure that the constellations were resting behind the witch’s eyes.</p><p>Sana was snapped out of her reverie when she faintly heard the teacher snorted in amusement. “Chou Tzuyu?” Her attention shifted between <em>Tzuyu</em> and Jihyo. “What could she possibly be in here for?”</p><p>Jihyo beamed at her question. “It’s quite funny actually. Why don’t you tell us, Tzuyu?”</p><p>Tzuyu broke eye contact with Sana and hung her head in an attempt to avoid the teacher and Jihyo’s scrutiny. “Um…”</p><p>Sana wondered what a beauty like her could have possibly done. Such a face never struck her as a rebel of any sort. Stealing ingredients from Magic Pharmaceutics class? Cheating in an examination? Misuse of magic brooms?</p><p>“I was standing up for my friend.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, that doesn’t sound bad at all.</em>
</p><p>“She punched a student,” Jihyo clarified.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Her explanation evoked Miss Sunmi to break out into fits of laughter. “I would have never guessed!”</p><p>“Yeah, me neither. I’ll take my leave now, please take care of her well and you,” Jihyo pointed a finger at Sana, “don’t harass her too much.”</p><p>Sana crossed her arms. “That’s mean. I would never.”</p><p>Everyone’s attention panned towards the two sprites on the floor, busy in their own tiny world. One could say they were acting too familiar with each other. The tip of Sana’s ears glowed red and Tzuyu definitely had already planned 101 ways to escape this situation.</p><p>“Sure,” Jihyo flatly said and left the room without another word.</p><p>The teacher snapped her finger. “This is a good coincidence. I heard Chou is in need of a charms tutor?”</p><p>Sana’s ears perked up and her eyes grew wide. “Hey, you’re not trying to say what I think you’re saying?”</p><p>“Minatozaki, if you do this, I’m willing to keep today’s incident off the records, and we all know how you have a list of them,” Miss Sunmi blatantly said. “If you weren’t such a genius in potions and charms, you would’ve been expelled by now.”</p><p>“I—Are you okay with this?” Sana directed her question to Tzuyu.</p><p>Her reply was simply in a form of a shrug.</p><p>“That settles it. I’ll pretend like nothing happened today while you tutor Chou. You can both leave.” The teacher passed a dismissive wave of her hand.</p><p>As the door closed behind the two, silence filled the empty spaces. Sana noticed that Savely was still very much smothering Tzuvely like nothing else mattered, not that the latter seemed to mind at all.</p><p>Bashfully, Sana tore Savely away from it, much to its dismay. “I am so sorry about Savely. It’s never been this attached before.”</p><p>Tzuvely climbed its way up to reside in Tzuyu’s arms, clearly disheartened. “No, I’m sorry too. It’s unusual to see Tzuvely like this.”</p><p>Another moment of silence surrounded them as they both shared a look at each other’s lovelies. On Sana’s part, she might be staring at the raven-haired goddess more. She was the first to break the awkward silence. “Are you really okay with me tutoring you? Miss Sunmi really put you on the spot back there.”</p><p>“I don’t really know anyone else who can. Judging by how Miss Sunmi talked highly of you, I’d assume you’re an expert.”</p><p>Sana scoffed, “Yeah, so highly.” She held out a hand, a single twirl, a snap of her finger, and a purple grimoire emerged out of thin air. It opened as sweetly as spring flowers. “I’ll share you the map to my dorm along with my contact. I’m free this evening.” Fragments conjured from the grimoire and forged itself into a piece of note. It smoothly fluttered its way onto Tzuyu’s palm. “I’m Minatozaki Sana, fourth semester.” Sana offered a toothy grin.</p><p>Tzuyu could not help but smile back. “Chou Tzuyu, first semester.”</p><p>Neither knew that both were sneakily using their magic to conceal their blushes from breaking out.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Uncovering Momo’s—not so discreet—sessions of shoving different types of food into her mouth every time Sana set foot in their dorm was a daily routine for the both of them. If not that, she would encounter an intimate moment between Momo and her girlfriend, Mina. Sana would have to brace herself to spend the next few hours anguishing over her loveless life afterwards. It did not help that they all share the same dorm.</p><p>Once Momo was done scarfing down a whole banana bread, she sheepishly looked at Sana. “Hey, how was detention?”</p><p>Sana made a spot for herself next to Momo on the floor and grabbed a muffin. “Good news and bad news, which one do you want first?”</p><p>Momo thought for a second before replying, “Bad news.”</p><p>“You and Mina have to find another place to be nauseatingly cute this evening.”</p><p>The news provoked a frown from Momo. “What? Why?”</p><p>“Because I’m stuck on tutoring duties like the responsible senior I am.”</p><p>Hearing such a statement coming from Sana tickled Momo’s funny bone which earned her a shove on the arm.</p><p>“I’m being serious!”</p><p>“I thought you’re busy illegally finding plants or whatever?”</p><p>“You make it sound like I’m a drug dealer.”</p><p>Momo smirked. “It’s close though, isn’t it? You’re always out there trying to improvise or innovate charms and infuse potions that are outside of our curriculum.”</p><p>Ignoring Momo’s truthful remark, Sana continued, “Anyway, Miss Sunmi said that if I tutor this student, I’m off the hook for now.”</p><p>“Makes sense for you to take up on that offer. What’s the good news then?” Momo bit a piece of sushi.</p><p>Sana scooted aside and laid her head on top of Momo’s lap. Just the mere thought of Tzuyu was enough to tug the corners of Sana’s lips. Just the mere thought of Tzuvely had Savely flare with affection. Sana wondered if Tzuyu was not entirely uncomfortable with their interactions. It was obvious Tzuvely was smitten with Savely as well, so that must mean Tzuyu felt at least something positive for Sana. Like lovely, like master, right?</p><p>“I’m tutoring this really wicked witch,” Sana sighed fondly. “Even her name is nice to say, Chou Tzuyu—”</p><p>Suddenly Momo coughed a fit, probably choked on her food again. A few crumbs escaped the tiny gaps from her mouth and fell onto Sana’s face which propelled her to retreat.</p><p>“Ew! Gross—”</p><p>Momo gulped sharply and held onto Sana’s shoulder. Her dishevelled appearance resembled much like Sana from her failed escapade earlier. “Did you just say, ‘Chou Tzuyu’? like ‘Chou’?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Tall, long dark hair, blue lovely—”</p><p>Upon hearing the description of the sprite, Savely broke out into a series of jumps and incoherent happy noises. It did not take a fool to decipher that it was fawning. Sana had a lop-sided smile plastered on her lovestruck face. “Amazing posture, silky voice, dark captivating eyes, really nice smile—”</p><p>Her thread of compliments was broken when Momo knocked her wand on her head.</p><p>“Ouch! What was that for?!”</p><p>“Had to make sure this Tzuyu didn’t cast a love spell on you.”</p><p>Sana’s face reddened and she clicked her tongue. “You know no student here can charm someone my level.”</p><p>“She sure has you enchanted though.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Do you even know who Chou Tzuyu is?”</p><p>“A junior?”</p><p>Momo leaned back and scrunched up her face, dumbfounded at Sana’s obliviousness.</p><p>Still oblivious, Sana grew more puzzled. “You obviously know the answer to your own question. Just tell me.”</p><p>“She’s a descendant from a prestigious line of witches dated back to the ancient times. You’ve never heard of the Chous?”</p><p>Sana shook her head.</p><p>“Even though she’s just a junior, she’s always been a prodigy. I’ve never seen her magic up close but I’ve heard it’s incredible.”</p><p>Sana’s eyebrows rose in amazement but instantly snapped together. “Wait, why would she need a tutor if she’s already perfect?”</p><p>“Beats me, but what I want to know,” she gave Sana a once-over, “is why you’re so in love with her?” She then pointed her wand at the little ball of sunshine. “Savely too!”</p><p>“I’m not in love!” Sana flailed her arms. “I just find her really attractive is all.”</p><p>“Come to think of it, I heard that lovelies are good indicators of finding your soulmate. Look at Movely and Mively.” Momo nodded at her own words. “Yes, yes. That explains it.”</p><p>Sana spared a look at Savely who only stared back. “It has never been proven that they hold such a power though.”</p><p>“But there have been a lot of couples that got together because of them and lasted a long time,” Momo countered.</p><p>On the spur of the moment, the purple sprite bounced its way towards the door, arms reaching out for the handle even though it was physically impossible for it to do so. Sana got up on her feet to open the door. “What’s wrong, Savely—”</p><p>“Oh, good evening.”</p><p>Every nerve in Sana’s body froze seeing the owner of the voice. Savely had no trouble finding Tzuvely and pampered it straightaway. Sana subdued a wince at the fact that she undoubtedly looked like a deer caught in the headlights in front of Tzuyu. She really needed to charm herself from looking idiotic. She found her voice again, albeit it came out high-pitched. “Hi!”</p><p>“Am I too early?” Tzuyu had a tight smile.</p><p>“No, no. Let me just get rid of my roommate and then we can start.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to impose—”</p><p>“Of course not. I like your company.”</p><p>While Savely and Tzuvely rejoiced at Sana’s slip-up, the witch was mentally reciting an entire incantation that she could remember from her grimoire in hopes that she does not embarrass herself more.</p><p>“A-anyway, come in.” Sana scampered to the side for Tzuyu to enter.</p><p>Once Sana was out of Tzuyu’s vision, she frantically jabbed her thumb towards the door repeatedly while mouthing at Momo to get out. Momo received the signal, hastily gathered all of her food and shrunk them with a quick spell to fit in her trusty pouch.</p><p>Before Momo left, she bowed in respect to Tzuyu. “Nice to meet you, please let me know if she becomes overbearing.”</p><p>A very small part of Sana died inside after that comment and she made a mental note to hex Momo later as she pushes her outside of the room. “Don’t mind her,” Sana tittered. “I guess we should start now?”</p><p>“Okay,” Tzuyu said and with a wave of an airy hand, she summoned her blue grimoire.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Was Sana surprised? That would not be the correct word for how she felt precisely. Based on what Momo had said, everything checked out. Tzuyu was definitely a prodigy in witchcraft. Her superiority in the philosophy of magic was highly commendable and could potentially outshine Sana’s own rank. Although her grades could put every other top witches to shame, that was not the cause of Sana’s stupor. Instead, it was about the exact subject she was tutoring her for. Somehow, despite encompassing an impressive amount of magic power, her spells ranged from everything except for charms.</p><p>Sana was sure to lose a handful of hair for the number of times she had pulled them out of disbelief. “How is this possible?”</p><p>Four charm spells and all Sana had concluded was that Tzuyu was not lying about her charm skills. Every charm spell ended in mishaps, though under Sana’s supervision, the side-effects were not severe. The witches started off with the most basic category, emotions.</p><p>Sana demonstrated an Emotion-Suppression Spell, used to store an emotion or more in a flask. However, Tzuyu, for some unknown reason, created a manifestation of anger in the form of blazing flames instead, barely burning Tzuvely by a whisker.</p><p>Sana demonstrated a Chameleon Spell to change an emotion. She willingly became Tzuyu’s test subject for this. The goal was to alter Sana’s mood from happiness to sadness. Instead, her happiness was replaced with… lust. It was a miracle that Sana managed to negate the spell and secure her dignity, if there still was any. Amidst Tzuyu’s endless rounds of apologies, Sana considered meeting an astrologer to find out what would have happened between the two if she never stopped herself.</p><p>Sana demonstrated a Tranquillity Spell that cloaked and, depending on how strong the charm is, may even comfort negative emotions. To be honest, Sana still voluntarily presenting herself to be Tzuyu’s test subject was due to her constant overthinking. If Tzuyu were to succeed, it would be a win-win situation for both of them. Tzuyu learns a charm and Sana stops overthinking. Of course, the outcome was unfortunate. Instead of feeling a weight lift off Sana’s shoulders, it lifted off her mouth instead, spilling all kinds of secrets. Now she had to live knowing that Tzuyu learned about her fear of thunders. It should not be an embarrassing fact for her, but if you still wholeheartedly believed your grandmother’s words that the Thunder God would steal your belly button, you would want to disappear from the face of the earth too.</p><p>The last spell was the last straw for Tzuyu. Sana demonstrated a Voice Adjustment Spell which was pretty self-explanatory and almost every mage can do with no problem, except for Tzuyu apparently. Sana requested her to amplify her voice little by little, like baby steps. The other witch went full grown though. A piercing banshee-like scream that could be heard from a mile radius was unleashed. Rows of magical texts enclosed Sana, containing complaints from every other witches in the dormitory.</p><p>After Sana finished answering the texts, she laid limply on her bed. “You really do need a tutor for this.”</p><p>Tzuyu’s hands tightened into fists. “I’m really sorry. I’m the only witch ever in my entire family history to not be able to do charms well and nobody knows why.” She ended with a pout.</p><p><em>Ironic since you look very charming yourself.</em> “It’s okay, it’s only the first day. I don’t expect that much progress.” She heard Tzuyu sigh in exasperation though.</p><p>“That’s the thing, I am expected to have progress. I’m expected to be able to use charms. There’s a lot of high expectations for me.” Tzuyu brought her knees up to her chin and hugged her legs.</p><p>Sana tried to understand. She really did, but the reality was she could not come to terms with it. In Sana’s mind, expectations put people at risk of becoming a host of unwanted outcomes ranging from perpetual frustration and disillusionment to damaged relationships. Even worse, the negative experiences of unmet expectations can become seriously draining. Sana did not like that at all. She wanted others to live life freely as much as she did.</p><p>Now, Sana was nothing like Tzuyu in terms of bloodline. She was lucky enough to have two loving parents and a circle of supportive friends. To put it simply, she lived a fairly normal life. Talent did not necessarily run through her veins since birth. Charms and potions were casually dabbled into, much like kids experimenting with cooking by serving dirt and leaves. Eventually, Sana’s world with magical substances and fusions expanded. The infinite possibilities involving unknown formulas urged her to seek out into the world and she could not do it if the academy restricted her from doing so.</p><p>Sana sat up and looked at Tzuyu thoughtfully. “What do you want to do?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Like, what is magic to you? What do you plan to do with it?” Sana leaned forward, propped her elbows on her knees and cupped her own face. “Surely you have a dream, no?”</p><p>Tzuyu pondered for a moment, a pinkish highlight crawling its way to her face. “I really like animals and want to help them as much as I can.”</p><p>“Revitalisation Magic?”</p><p>“Yes, my family are all accomplished healers.”</p><p>“That’s so cool! My healing magic isn’t really that strong.” Sana giggled as she ran a hand through her hair. “I really like how it’s quite similar to charms and potions in a way.”</p><p>Tzuyu tilted her head, not quite following. “How so?”</p><p><em>Oh my god, she is so cute</em>. “Well when you think about it, all three are capable of helping people or things to feel better.”</p><p>“But then, there are necromancy, curses and poison.”</p><p>“I meant when used for good reasons, duh,” Sana huffed. A small chuckle bubbled from Tzuyu, tugging a certain spot in Sana’s heart that she never knew existed before she met the witch. She could not tell if she enjoyed basking in this intense sentiment of exhilaration or frightened by its unpredictability.</p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking, why were you in detention?” Tzuyu had an earnest look in her eyes, undoubtedly asking without any hint of judgment.</p><p>Sana groaned as she remembered today’s event. “Foraging outside of school grounds.”</p><p>“And that’s wrong because?” Tzuyu stretched the last word, prodding Sana to explain even further.</p><p>“One of the night guards snitched when I was searching for grave mushrooms last night.” Sana gave a bitter laugh. “It only grows at a particular time after midnight but we’re never allowed outside since we have curfew.”</p><p>“Did you need it for an assignment?”</p><p>“No, I’ve learned all I can from the books. I just want to try something new.”</p><p>“Even though you shouldn’t?” Tzuyu sounded rather amused than deprecating.</p><p>Sana got off the bed and brought herself closer to her, a playful grin graced her lips. “We’re all sinners pretending that we aren’t.”</p><p>Tzuyu failed to keep steady eye contact with Sana and found the crumbs of bread on the floor more interesting as shades of red adorned her cheeks.</p><p>Sana let out a hearty laugh and lightly bumped her shoulder with Tzuyu’s. “What about you?”</p><p>“I told you guys, I was standing up for my friend,” Tzuyu insisted.</p><p>“You left out the punching part.”</p><p>“Okay, so I did punch a student. She deserved it though.”</p><p>“So you actually physically punched her? Good old-fashioned fist–to–face action?”</p><p>Tzuyu grimaced. “I suppose.” She felt like she could have dealt the situation better and not let her emotions get the best of her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The whooshing sounds of witches gliding on their brooms through the air purred into Tzuyu’s ears. The courtyard hustled and bustled with different cliques camping around. Seniors stood tall and proud, hooded with a sense of dominance among the rest. Juniors manoeuvred their way around to avoid any unwanted spotlight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tzuyu sat on a bench alongside her two good friends, Dahyun and Chaeyoung. She admitted she was lucky to have met people like them in her first semester. Three months in and she would not know where she would be without them. Sure, Tzuyu had the potential to push the benchmark of magic in the academy and surpass several seniors above her, recreate a spell—except for charms—by skimming and eye-balling, and fluency in familiar language, nonetheless Tzuyu never truly took pleasure being in the public eye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do not misunderstand her, she wholly appreciated the compliments thrown her way. She only dreamed it could be referred to as “Tzuyu” and not “Chou Tzuyu”. Wishful thinking, she thought. Thankfully, the duo left her family name untouched as it never mattered to them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Tzuyu was busy nurturing her blue sprite, she overheard her friends’ conversation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Leviosuru,” Dahyun mused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I told you, it’s ‘Leviosa’ not ‘Leviosuru’,” Chaeyoung retorted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While they resumed prolonging their squabble, they overlooked a couple of girls that passed by them. One thought it would be a great idea to mess with them. Another girl snickered as she pulled out her wand and with a sharp motion, a force pulled Dahyun’s head and undid her bun which earned a few catcalls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tzuyu, on the other hand, saw it clear as day. Both she and Tzuvely scrutinised the perpetrators. “Excuse me, please apologise to my friend.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Following their eyes, Chaeyoung put two and two together and stormed her way towards the group of girls. “What’s the deal?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chill out. Have a little fun.” The girl winked. “Doesn’t she look hotter with her hair down?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chaeyoung was slowly starting to see red, similar to Chaengvely’s colour. “She’s my girlfriend, you little shit!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s big shit to you,” the girl ridiculed, referencing the height difference between them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dahyun enveloped her hands with Chaeyoung’s in hopes it would calm her down. “Hey, Chae, let it go. Let’s just leave.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not without an apology we’re not.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Apology? What are we, twelve?” the girl mocked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tension engulfed everyone. Emotions were all over the place, although anger mostly shrouded their minds. Tzuyu had enough. She placed a comforting hand on Chaeyoung’s shoulder. “Come on, it’s not worth it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chaeyoung heaved a long breath and threaded her fingers with Dahyun’s. “Okay, okay.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? That’s it?” The girl took a daring step closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tzuyu’s nostrils flared, her jaw clenched and unclenched as her patience was running thin by the second. Keep calm. Like she said, it was not worth—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl pushed and shoved Chaeyoung.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tzuyu’s knuckles swiftly met with the girl’s face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trickles of blood dripped on the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dahyun let out an audible gasp. Chaeyoung had never smiled so brightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tzuyu thought it was definitely worth it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was until Jihyo caught her right at the end after news broke out about the conflict. While she applauded Tzuyu for her strength, she still had to put her in detention for assaulting another student. Jihyo still had a good laugh out of it once she grasped the full story from Dahyun and Chaeyoung.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sana threw her hands up in irritation. “But you’re the one who had to go to detention?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Tzuyu folded her hands in her lap. “So much for upholding the Chou name.”</p><p>The inexplicable expression occupying Tzuyu’s face did not sit well with Sana. “Hey, no. Let’s not go there.”</p><p>Tzuyu’s glum eyes clashed with Sana’s mellow ones. “I can’t even do basic charms. It’s shameful—”</p><p>Sana refused to let her self-deprecate more. Not when Sana’s around, in fact, not ever. Watching Tzuyu’s guard slowly collapse, trusting Sana enough to unfold another side of her only made Sana drown in aggression. She glanced at Tzuvely and Savely. Both exchanged a look with Sana as if they were saying, “Go for it.” So she did.</p><p>She scooted closer to Tzuyu’s side and placed her head on her shoulder. Tzuyu made no effort to withdraw, so she took that as a good sign. Carefully, she unfolded Tzuyu’s hands and had their palms face each other. <em>Maybe if I intertwine our fingers—no, do not push it.</em></p><p>Almost as if Tzuyu heard her thoughts, Sana heard her sigh softly and intertwined their fingers as well as adjusting her position to rest the side of her head on top of Sana’s head. The latter had to push all the butterflies in her stomach deep down.</p><p>“What if I told you that you’d eventually get the hang of it?” Sana started gently.</p><p>“What if I told you it might be impossible for me?”</p><p>“What if I told you,” Sana gave a mild squeeze, “I believe that you can do it?”</p><p>For a moment, Tzuyu kept silent and Sana feared that she must have said something wrong until she felt her chest shaking. Thinking she was crying, she quickly leaned back to get a good look at Tzuyu to confirm her suspicion, only to find out she was chuckling.</p><p>“What’s so funny?”</p><p>“Back in detention, you seemed so reluctant to tutor me and now here you are telling me you believe in me.” Tzuyu’s mouth curved into a smile that Sana desperately wanted to see.</p><p>Sana felt her face burn up and instinctively scratched her nose shyly. “L-like I said, I’m busy creating new things.”</p><p>“And yet you made time for me,” Tzuyu teased.</p><p>Sana’s jaw slacked. “Well someone’s surely in a better mood now.”</p><p>Tzuyu turned her attention to the two lovelies, but the words uttered were all for Sana’s to keep. “I have you to thank for that.”</p><p>The silence was comfortable, unlike their first encounter. No more words were needed as they both spared another look at one another. A dimple smile and a scrunched-up nose. It was quite unsettling for Sana to have this new profound feeling. Though, she thought, she could put her foraging adventures on pause for now—for Tzuyu—to savour the rare chance of embracing this invisible warmth only emitted by the witch next to her.</p><p>She decided to trust Momo’s words and put her fate in the hands of their lovelies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I missed writing SaTzu AUs and feeding these fake crumbs to Sapphires. </p><p>I really am curious to see how many people actually read all this lmao. Don't be shy or anxious to comment! </p><p>P.S: I'm sorry if my writing gets sloppy towards the end, it tends to happen to me and idk why. </p><p>Plugging in my twitter (@yujeongsoul).<br/>Have a good day/night. ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love stings but Tzuyu not posting for Sana's birthday stings more.</p><p>Anyway, here we are. :')<br/>If you've ever watched Little Witch Academia, then you'll get the gist of what's up ahead, although there's a slight difference.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days shortly matured into two months. Tzuyu gradually earned charm magic in dribs and drabs. From accidentally mixing spells together, she managed to harness the underlying nature of charms. Sana and Tzuyu collectively agreed it was better than nothing. Observing Tzuyu blossom into the witch she was today pulled Sana’s heartstrings, almost edging her to cry happy tears.</p><p>Regularly meeting each other was bound to bring them closer by each encounter. Sana’s unwavering chains of allusive teasing were found in a ditch every time Tzuyu brushed her off. However, the latter never resented her for it. Sometimes Tzuyu would even jokingly abandon her. At least, that was what Sana wanted to believe since Tzuyu still remained by her side all this time. One would think Sana blackmailed or cursed her to do so. One would think that the person who assumed such a thing was Momo. The latter had her own fair shares of spending time with Sana’s object of affection. Sana would always rant at the sight of Tzuyu returning Momo’s hugs and cuddles, even Mina’s. She was not jealous. She obviously did not attempt to curse them in their sleep.</p><p>Like their usual daily evening “dates” as Sana called it which never fails to paint red on Tzuyu’s face, the former unknowingly took too much time dressing up that she finally noticed the magic texts floating her way, asking her where she was and if they were still going to meet up since Tzuyu had been waiting outside for a while with no answer from the door.</p><p>Sana darted towards the door and threw it open. Seeing Tzuyu by her doorstep always felt like the first time. “I am so sorry, I’ve been trying to get ready for like an hour and a half because I know you’re going to look so good and I need to try and match up,” she rambled in a single breath.</p><p>Tzuyu hid a chuckle behind a smile. “You know you don’t have to do that.”</p><p>“With someone as pretty as you? I don’t want to look like a troll.”</p><p>“You always look pretty though,” Tzuyu commented. Knowing her, she meant it in the most honest way possible, no hint of flirtation whatsoever. Just her unconsciously being the smooth talker she was. Sana could not wrap her head around Tzuyu’s purity.</p><p>The day went by as any other. If you asked Sana, these tutoring lessons gave as much joy as inhaling the scent of freshly brewed tea, garnished with the rarest mountain herbs. Every witch’s weakness honestly, and yet the lingering fragrance of Tzuyu’s perfume stood unrivalled. Sana wondered if Tzuyu thought of her outside of their typical meetings. She wondered if Tzuyu would still be there for her when she no longer needs a tutor. She would not have a strong reason to hang out with Sana anymore. The anxiety of waking up and missing Tzuyu with every blink haunted her sleep, but who was Sana to ask for more?</p><p>As the tall witch compressed her notes into her grimoire, her eyes glinted with curiosity. “Do you know if potions expire?”</p><p>Sana chortled at her question, prompting Tzuyu to shoot a puzzled look at her. “I guess it depends on what kind of potion you’re making. I know healing potions last until the end of time.” Sana thought how ridiculous she was being at the moment, standing wistfully in front of her while Tzuyu was free from these bothersome feelings.</p><p>“Same time tomorrow?” Tzuyu squatted down to pick up her familiar after it mewled having to inevitably be separated from Savely again.</p><p>“Yeah, see you then.” Sana rocked on her heels and waved goodbye.</p><p>Tzuyu and Momo exchanged greetings as they slip past each other. Sana’s roommates relocated their pursuits in romance to the library, leaving Sana with more space to submerge herself in her pool of yearning.</p><p>Momo entered, diverting her eyes between Sana and Tzuyu. “Were you her charm test dummy again or is that a natural afterglow on your face?”</p><p>Sana yanked a nearby pillow and threw it at her friend. “Oh hush you.”</p><p>The other witch successfully dodged it and laughed. “I just thought you two would’ve been dating right now. I’m surprised you haven’t asked her out.”</p><p>“We have our moments but I can never really tell if she actually likes me or not.”</p><p>“Savely and Tzuvely are obviously into each other. Tzuyu hasn’t left you either, surprisingly.”</p><p>“Yeah, but that’s because I’m her only tutor. The best at that.”</p><p>“Maybe just try asking her out anyway?”</p><p>“Wow, a great idea!” Sana said with fake enthusiasm, “I’d rather be eaten by a werewolf.”</p><p>“Not Tzuyu?” Momo smirked, a cast of pink overtook Sana’s cheeks.</p><p>Sana grabbed her wand and targeted it at Momo. “I might just actually hex you one of these days.”</p><p>“Wait a minute,” Momo took notice of a material wrapped around Sana’s wand, “what is that?” She squinted her eyes to take a closer look.</p><p>Her smouldering hostility was immediately replaced with an unexpected multitude of liveliness. “Oh, this thing?” Sana pulled her wand back to stroke it and giggled like a child. “Tzuyu made this for me yesterday. It’s a wand grip, kind of like how non-magics use pencil grips.” She repeated Tzuyu’s explanation when she gave it to her.</p><p>“Uh-huh.” The stench of love itched Momo’s nose. She figured this was what Sana had to deal with when she was mindlessly pouring her heart out about Mina to her.</p><p>“What—”</p><p>A booming notice echoed every corner of the academy and interrupted their conversation, catching both of their attention as a light beam illuminated between them. The principal of the academy was presented on the display. “Good evening, students. There are matters of some urgency and importance. A creature known as the Cupid Bee is on the loose. Please remain calm and stay sheltered in your respective dorms until further notice. Do not leave the school grounds.”</p><p>The two witches glanced at each other. The academy was known to be the home of rehabilitation for many mythical species as numerous famed researchers and witches conducted their studies here. Countless experiments were carried in and out.</p><p>The Cupid Bee has the ability to cause anyone stung by its stinger to fall in love with the first person they see. It takes an instantaneous effect, causing the victim to feel an overpowering romantic attraction towards the individual in view, no matter who they are. Over the years, not much is known about its kind, even with its sizeable population. The only legitimate information is that the bee that stung the victim has to be killed in order to lift the effect. Since the bee is partially magical, using magic itself against it would cancel each other out. One of the many benefits of being part of nature supposedly.</p><p>So, it was only logical for it to pique Sana’s interest and want to break the rules, yet again.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>The sun sunk beneath the tops of the pines, an obscure fog blanketed the woodland footpaths. A distant stream whispered their songs to the wind. In here, sheltered by the mighty trees, it offered Sana her peace of mind during this time of crisis. Momo just wanted to know why she followed her on her own free will. She checked back-to-back if she was under Sana’s charm.</p><p>Sana was all smiles. “Admit it, you’re here because you love me and you don’t want anything to happen to me.”</p><p>“More like I’m trying to keep you out of trouble,” Momo rebutted before shrieking after finding a harmless spider. “Please tell me why we’re out here.”</p><p>“Don’t bees live in places where there are a lot of trees and flowers?”</p><p>“I hate it when you’re right,” Momo made a face and fixed her hair.</p><p>In amidst of all the smoke surrounding them, Sana listened carefully and she heard it. A buzz crooned its way to her ears, her head swivelled around in all directions. “Did you hear that?” She faced Momo whose cheeks were stuffed with wild berries. “Seriously? Out of all places, you’re eating now?”</p><p>Momo swallowed a bit but still talked with her mouth full, “I gert reawy hungwy when I’m anshious!”</p><p>Sana shook her head. “Unbelievable.” She turned her head away before looking back at Momo again, gaping in disbelief. What was more unbelievable? Little black and yellow stripes lurked in Momo’s hair. “Do. Not. Move.”</p><p>“What?” The other witch stopped in her tracks. “What is it?”</p><p>“If I tell you, promise me you won’t freak out.”</p><p>Panic was already kicking in Momo. “How do you expect me to not freak out if I don’t know what you’re talking—”</p><p>
  <em>Slap.</em>
</p><p>Momo was caught off guard as she felt a brisk headache. After a few seconds, her mind finally registered that Sana slapped the back of her head. Her eyes slowly blinked and met with Sana’s apologetic ones.</p><p>“I can explain! The bee! It was in your hair—”</p><p>Just then, the bee hovered dangerously close to Sana’s nose.</p><p>
  <em>Slap.</em>
</p><p>Sana could have sworn she thought her nose was bleeding from the impact. “I deserved that.” She cupped her nose and moaned in pain.</p><p>“You sure did,” Momo chided, patting her own head.</p><p>Both were too absorbed in nursing their injuries that the creature was able to escape right under their noses, or in their case, Sana’s.</p><p>“Shit—” they cursed together as they chased after it. As they picked up the pace, they realised that they were back at the academy. They passed through the halls, library, classrooms, and the bee had no intention of slowing down or stopping for that matter. They were both relieved that no one had been stung yet.</p><p>Keyword being “yet”, and chances being “higher than ever”.</p><p>Sana captured movement from the corner of her eye. A trio of girls was seen from afar walking across their direction. She peered at the one in front who stood out the most until she recognised that it was Tzuyu. The Tzuyu who was about to intersect with the bee.</p><p>“No! Move away!” Sana screamed out loud. She effectively got Tzuyu’s attention, but by the time they locked eyes, it was too late.</p><p>The bee navigated its way to sting on her nape. For a moment, time stood still. All eyes were on Tzuyu and everyone forgot about the buzzing fiend that fled away. Sana’s blood ran cold while Momo gawked. Incredulous gasps escaped from the duo behind Tzuyu. No one dared to move an inch, visibly paralyzed. Tzuyu herself had her head down and seemed motionless. She could pass off as a living mannequin.</p><p>Everyone held their breaths when she raised her head…</p><p>…and met with Sana’s distressed gaze.</p><p>A pregnant pause.</p><p>Tzuyu’s head jerked and she rubbed the mark on the back of her neck. When she came to her senses, no one knew what to expect. She took a step forward, entering Sana’s personal space. She examined the witch before her, all out of breath, hair tousled and expression robbed of colour. “Are you okay?” Tzuyu’s voice was ladened with concern as she pushed strands of hair away from Sana’s face. “You look like you’ve seen a witch hunter.”</p><p>Sana worked her jaw, struggling to find any words. An imitation of a broken doll.</p><p>“Are you… okay?” Chaeyoung nearly trembled to ask her own question.</p><p>Tzuyu furrowed her eyebrows. “Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>“Are you aware that you just got stung? By, you know, the Cupid Bee?” Dahyun approached.</p><p>“I did?”</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>The trip to the juniors’ dorm was quite eventful for Sana. Her heart danced when Tzuyu plucked a random flower to fix it behind her ear, coupled with heartfelt compliments on her beauty, both of their pupils ever so diluted. Her skin tingled where Tzuyu’s arm never left her waist. The tall witch constantly gravitated towards Sana, even if the latter was only a centimetre apart. There had to be some form of physical contact between the two. Sana’s cheeks flushed hot, stomach heavy. Part of her was peculiarly cautious of Tzuyu, the other part was eager to relish in this one-time opportunity, though it felt wrong.</p><p>How did something so wrong felt so right? Was her heart dying or soaring?</p><p>Too engrossed in her own thoughts, she missed the fact that they had reached their destination. Tzuyu made her bed and sat on it, patting the spot next to her, inviting Sana with a shy smile. Oh, how Sana desired to pounce on her if they were alone.</p><p>“What are we going to do?” Chaeyoung walked back and forth.</p><p>Was it cruel that Sana’s plan was to play for time? This was her first taste of having her advances reciprocated. If not her, Tzuyu would initiate skinship. Just like what she did when Sana settled down beside her. Tzuyu pulled Sana closer by her waist, letting her lean against her side. Sana did not complain and snuggled her head below her chin, amusing herself with Tzuyu’s hands. The scene raised a few eyebrows from the other witches. The duo looked quizzically at each other while Momo could not decide whether to gag or fangirl.</p><p>Dahyun spoke up, “What if we went to see Miss Hyuna? She would know what to do.”</p><p>“I think that’s our safest bet.” Momo nodded. “Alright, break it up lovebirds. Let’s go see her.”</p><p>Chaeyoung peeked at Tzuyu. “I think we should see her tomorrow. It’s already getting late and they’d probably throw us in detention for sneaking out.”</p><p>The last sentence intrigued Momo. “Why were you guys outside anyway?”</p><p>“Why were you?”</p><p>“I asked first.”</p><p>“Well, I’m asking you why you want to know.”</p><p>Dahyun opted to be the mediator. “Okay, okay. That’s enough. Like Chaeyoung said, it’s getting late so I guess everyone’s tired, right? Let’s just meet up tomorrow after classes and see Miss Hyuna together?”</p><p>Momo walked backwards towards the door, she gestured her two fingers at her own eyes then to Chaeyoung. Her and Movely leered at her. “Mmkay, let’s go Sana.”</p><p>Sana murmured in protest but left Tzuyu’s warmth begrudgingly, only to be stopped by their interlaced fingers. The dejected look on Tzuyu’s face reminded Sana of a sad puppy and caused her insides to spontaneously combust. <em>The things you do to me.</em></p><p>“Don’t go,” Tzuyu mumbled loud enough for Sana to hear.</p><p>Sana was already shaking vigorously from how adorable Tzuyu sounded. She eyed the other witches whose existence slipped past her mind, wordlessly asking for help, because she could not handle the amount of great affection taking over her.</p><p>Chaeyoung shrugged. “I don’t think she’ll let you go. Either Sana stays with Tzuyu or Tzuyu goes with Sana. It doesn’t matter either way.”</p><p>Momo crinkled her nose. “So I have to watch this two be like this the whole night? No thanks. Sana, you stay here.”</p><p>“As if I haven’t watched you and Mina for the past semesters,” Sana scoffed. “You owe me.”</p><p>“Tch, fine.”</p><p>It was almost too much happiness to bear. Sana faced Tzuyu who shared the same grin and snatched her other hand, dragging the latter to the door with their lovelies following suit just as happy.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Sana did not think this through. Maybe she misinterpreted her anxiety for excitement. The two emotions have a lot in common after all, but she wished she would have figured it out sooner to prepare herself at least mentally. Tzuyu’s steady and light breathing was the only thing Sana could hear. The faint heat was nothing compared to Sana’s current body temperature. Momo thought it would be inappropriate to have a guest sleep on the floor, so she offered Tzuyu to sleep in Sana’s bed with Sana to which the latter had no say in anything. Momo and Mina shared bunk beds—although one would always be unoccupied—while Sana had a single bed.</p><p><em>Pull yourself together</em>. But how could she with Tzuyu’s arm draped over Sana’s torso and her breath fanned quietly against the side of her cheek? She could practically make out Momo’s merriment in the dark. Her whole body was stiff, worried that any slight movement would wake the other up. Sana combated a heart attack at how close Tzuyu’s face was with hers.</p><p>The pristine moonlight leaked into the room and somehow perfectly bathed Tzuyu’s features. She looked divinely peaceful. Black delicate eyelashes, singularly long and precious, rested calmly. Smooth cheeks so plush, they challenged the fluffiest clouds. A hidden dimple like a sunken treasure, resurfacing like a reward as precious as jewels. It irked her how Tzuyu was disarmingly unaware of her prettiness. Actually, Tzuyu did know, but not to an extent as Sana did.</p><p>“Are you staring at me or past me?”</p><p>A hushed voice nearly drove Sana’s soul out of her body. “Oh my god, I thought you were sleeping!” Sana whispered harshly, embarrassed that she was caught staring.</p><p>“I felt like someone was staring at me,” Tzuyu’s voice rasped and it affected Sana a lot.</p><p>Sana cleared her throat. “Couldn’t be me.”</p><p>“You’re right in front of me. I think I would know if you stared,” Tzuyu simpered.</p><p>“How could you even see me in the dark?”</p><p>“I don’t know. How could you even stare at me in the dark?”</p><p>Sana tugged a fistful of her—their—blanket. She was not used to Tzuyu being so cheeky. Never had she ever felt like screaming as much as she did at the moment. Was it frustration or sexual frustration? Sana tucked the answer in the deepest part of her mind. “Why are you like this?”</p><p>Tzuyu nestled into her pillow. “Because I like teasing you?” Sana pouted which prompted her to poke her cheek and let out a tiny giggle. “I want to be this close with you forever.”</p><p>Rest in peace, Sana’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>As planned, the witches gathered outside of Miss Hyuna’s office after their evening classes. Chaeyoung knocked on the door. While they waited, they observed a certain brunette that looked like a walking corpse.</p><p>“You look dead,” Dahyun commented.</p><p>Sana rubbed her eyes and yawned, “I didn’t get much sleep.”</p><p>“Someone kept her up all night,” Momo joked, although it was partially true.</p><p>“I swear if you don’t—”</p><p>The door opened, revealing their Charms and Potions teacher who looked at them suspiciously. “Aren’t you girls supposed to be in your dorms?”</p><p>“Yes, but we’re in a bit of a pickle,” Momo chuckled nervously and gestured at Tzuyu.</p><p>“What?” The teacher took one look at Tzuyu and sensed that something was off. “Oh. Come in, all of you.”</p><p>There were shelves of potions and ingredients in glass jars. A broomstick hovered beside the door that was overlayed by an ominous green mist. A black cat greeted them with a slow blink. On top of the desk were piles of research papers, some were smudged with mysterious liquid. “Alright, what did you do to Chou?” Miss Hyuna supported herself against the desk.</p><p>“Well…” Chaeyoung drawled out.</p><p>“Tzuyu got stung,” Dahyun interjected.</p><p>Miss Hyuna raised an eyebrow. “Obviously, but that doesn’t answer my question. She wouldn’t have purposefully gotten stung, not someone with her brains.” She watched the student glue herself to Sana.</p><p>“We don’t know. One minute we were walking and bam!” Chaeyoung emphasized with her hands. “Next thing we know, she’s like this.”</p><p>The teacher looked at Tzuyu attentively. “Do you know that you got stung?”</p><p>“I don’t recall,” Tzuyu answered.</p><p>“Is there anything we can do?” Chaeyoung implored.</p><p>A sigh left Miss Hyuna’s lips. “Besides killing it, not much.” Devastation swept across the students’ faces. “There aren’t many credible research that state otherwise.” She lifted a finger. “It was transferred here to be analysed for that very reason.”</p><p>“Is that why your desk looks so busy?”</p><p>“Yes. My colleagues and I are trying to brew a potion that would attract the Cupid Bee. Like regular bees with pollen.”</p><p>“Miss Hyuna!” Jihyo barged in with heavy panting, a single sweat dripped from her jawline. “Wait, what are you guys doing here? You should all be in your dorms.” She noticed Sana. “Of course you’re here too.”</p><p>“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Sana sulked.</p><p>“Wherever there’s danger, you’re always there,” Jihyo pointed out and turned her attention back to the teacher. “We have whereabouts of the bee, but we’re having trouble capturing it. The principal wants to know if the potion is ready.”</p><p>Miss Hyuna shook her head. “I need more time, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Jihyo cursed under her breath. “Alright, we’ll continue keeping tabs on the bee.” It was then she noticed Tzuyu’s odd demeanour. “Oh my god, what did you do to Tzuyu?” Her question was mostly directed to Sana. Momo filled her in about their memorable night which made Jihyo snap her head at Tzuyu. “Really? You’ve fallen for Sana?”</p><p>Tzuyu nibbled on her bottom lip and nodded timidly.</p><p>Jihyo’s eyes flickered to Sana. “I’m guessing you’re enjoying this, huh?”</p><p>Sana could not bring herself to answer because she would end up lying. She really did enjoy it. She should not but she did.</p><p>Jihyo shut her eyes for a moment and drew in a long breath. “I’m leaving before I get a bigger headache.”</p><p>Once she left, Momo had an idea. “Do you think if she gets stung again, she’d recover?”</p><p>Miss Hyuna could only shrug. “What if she falls even harder?”</p><p>“I don’t think that would be possible.”</p><p>“We got it!” Dahyun and Chaeyoung whooped. “The bee is somewhere in the garden.”</p><p>“How do you know that?”</p><p>Dahyun smirked proudly. “Planted a bug on Jihyo.”</p><p>The teacher hummed, impressed with their stealth. “I’d tell you girls to stay in your dorms, but I know you all would do the opposite. So, I think it would be best to leave Chou with me.”</p><p>Everyone agreed and proceeded to devise their game plan. As magic was powerless against the creature, they adopted an orthodox approach using scent. Miss Hyuna was generous enough to enchant a fan in her possession into an ornate fly swatter, perfumed with catnip, solidago and, of course, beebalm. It would not harm the bee in any way except for luring it. She instructed to keep this a secret for helping them just this once. While they were further discussing, Sana felt Tzuyu tighten her hold on Sana’s hand.</p><p>“What’s wrong Tzuyu?”</p><p>Tzuyu’s hand trembled slightly. “I’m scared.”</p><p>The sight squeezed Sana’s heart and she offered a gentle smile in hopes it would ease her nerves. “It’ll be okay.” Upon hearing her words, Tzuyu hugged Sana, burying her face into her neck.</p><p>Sana did not really know how to reassure her, she could barely comfort herself. The girl was scared, rightfully so. Being in the dark and told that your feelings were fake would have anyone disoriented. It was a bittersweet feeling, knowing Tzuyu had the chance to go back to her regular self. She pushed her greedy demands away. Prioritise Tzuyu first. Her arms lingered in the air briefly before finally embracing Tzuyu.</p><p>
  <em>Enjoy it while it lasts.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>The witches, minus Tzuyu, crouched in the quaint shrubbery. Pungent mud clung the base of their boots as greens traced their chins. They remained like that for a few minutes, overhearing the grasshoppers’ conversing.</p><p>Momo goggled at the sparkling fairies drifting by. “How long are we going to wait?”</p><p>Chaeyoung scratched her arm. “I don’t know. How are you feeling about all this Sana?”</p><p>“Hm?” Sana blinked.</p><p>“Don’t act so coy. You were more than comfortable with all the attention Tzuyu gave you.” Dahyun nudged her, her eyes crinkled at the edges.</p><p>Sana turned her head sideways, hiding a blush. “That’s just because of that bee. It had nothing to do with Tzuyu.”</p><p>“So you didn’t like it?”</p><p>The Japanese suppressed a smile, biting the inside of her cheek. “I find it a bit distracting.”</p><p>“Good distraction?”</p><p>She could not handle the embarrassment. “Ugh! Where is that bee?”</p><p>A single “Ha” seeped through Chaeyoung’s lips, enjoying the witch’s jittery state. “Don’t change the subject.”</p><p>“There’s nothing to talk about.”</p><p>“Right,” Momo dragged the vowel.</p><p>“Momo!”</p><p>“It’s really interesting to see Tzuyu like that,” Chaeyoung said. “You know, she really liked talking about you, before all this happened.”</p><p>Both Sana and Momo whipped their heads at that. “What?” they sputtered simultaneously.</p><p>“Good things about you. Don’t worry about it,” Dahyun noted.</p><p>Sana leant forward at them, her eyes glimmered with anticipation. “Like what?”</p><p>“Something about—” Chaeyoung held her tongue, interrupting herself when she heard a buzz at alarming proximity. “Guys…”</p><p>Every person has different survival mechanisms, namely the “fight-or-flight” response. Sana and Momo were both amazingly already a foot away, priming their body for action with their wands out in the open frantically. Their lovelies hugging each other in fear. Dahyun and Chaeyoung were on high alert with little to no response. Their carefully orchestrated plan came a cropper as the bee dwelled in Chaeyoung’s hair.</p><p>“What is it with this bee and getting near people’s hair?!” Momo shot daggers at the creature.</p><p>Miraculously, Sana found the time to humour her, or maybe herself considering she had a death grip on Momo’s arm. “Her hair is kind of as yellow as a sunflower though.”</p><p>Chaeyoung, still immobile and reeking with dread, complained, “Hello, are you guys forgetting that I’m literally—”</p><p>The flat surface of the fly swatter hit squarely on the exact spot the bee was, causing it to lull from the scent. Dahyun meticulously collected it—mindful of its stinger—and disposed of it in a jar, sealing it shut. The other witches stared in admiration of her composure, all at a loss for words after what they had witnessed. Sana and Momo applauded for her bravery.</p><p>Chaeyoung brushed her hair with her fingers. “Well, that was anticlimactic.”</p><p>“Would you like to have it back in there then?” Dahyun extended the jar closely to Chaeyoung’s face to which the latter expressed her disgust and cringed.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>The cafeteria had that ambience of friendly chatters with busy tables. Dahyun and Chaeyoung ate side by side, studiously bent over their meals, occasionally feeding one another a spoonful of their food. Momo was feasting like usual as Mina adored her from beside, volunteering to gently wipe away any excess food staining her face. Sana felt out of place, unnecessary. She never signed up to be the fifth wheel, being the third wheel was bad enough as it was.</p><p>“Tzuyu!”</p><p>Some were scared of clowns, some of heights or falling, while Sana? For the first time, she was scared of Tzuyu. <em>What are we now?</em> The question plagued her mind like an infection. Her heart rate shackled her ribs. Her memories of them repeated itself like a broken record from day to night. She watched as the other girls piled themselves onto Tzuyu, welcoming her back. Even Savely lurched forward to entwine itself around Tzuvely who hugged back.</p><p>Sana took a shy step forward, not knowing what to do or how to act. “Hey, Tzuyu.”</p><p>“Hi, Sana.” Tzuyu waved, barely any trace of a smile on her lips.</p><p><em>Right</em>. Miss Hyuna mentioned that Tzuyu was not the only victim of the Cupid Bee, in fact there were other students as well. The principal made the call to kill the creature in the end, snapping every victim out of the spell. Sana noticed the pitiful look given by Momo. She only shook her head with a forced smile, indicating that she was fine. Was she?</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Falling back into their usual routine was strange after everything. Tzuyu was still with Sana. The witch made no request to find another charms tutor. When they faced each other, there was a silent agreement to not bring up about the incident. They continued like normal, although both fought through the awkwardness.</p><p>“So when you perform this spell, you might get—”</p><p>“Sana,” Tzuyu cut in suddenly.</p><p>The said witch lowered her wand. “What’s wrong? Was I going too fast? Do you—”</p><p>Tzuyu lifted her hand, signalling her to stop talking. “I have something to say.”</p><p>“Oh, okay.” Sana sat on the floor, cross-legged, with Tzuyu following suit, sitting in front of her.</p><p>The tall witch took a deep breath before admitting, “I apologise if I’ve ever made you uncomfortable during… you know.”</p><p>Sana gave a half-smile and joked for the most part, “Tzuyu, if anything, I’m thankful for it.” She toyed with the ends of her hair. “It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean any of it to happen. It’s all fake anyway.” Each word burned her eyes. It was not fair nor did anything make sense. Tzuvely seemed like the polar opposite of how Tzuyu was. Her hope deceived her, she hated the bitter aftertaste and yet she still longed to be with Tzuyu.</p><p>“It was real.”</p><p>It threw her off. Sana’s bewildered honey-coloured eyes conflicted with Tzuyu’s unblinking sincere ones. “Okay, that’s not funny, Tzuyu.”</p><p>Tzuyu licked her suddenly dry lips. “I’m not joking.”</p><p>“What do you mean? You were under the bee’s trance.”</p><p>“I know, but everything that happened, what I felt and said, it was all real.”</p><p>Sana withdrew, confusion covering every inch of her face. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>“Neither did I until Miss Hyuna explained everything to me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“So, am I speaking to Chou or the lovestruck Chou right now?” The teacher asked after the two were left alone. “You owe me an answer for stalling everyone.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tzuyu flinched. “What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No need to fake it, everyone else left.” Miss Hyuna turned around and poured a cup of tea for the girl. “I’m amazed by how long you were able to keep this act up. Minatozaki, huh?” She looked at Tzuyu plainly, raising a small jug. “Milk?” Getting no response, she left it aside and offered the tea to her. “Out of all the students here, I didn’t think she was your type.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tzuyu’s brain scrambled to come up with the right response. After all, she was not wrong. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tzuyu was very self-aware of everything, ever since she first laid her eyes on Sana. She felt light-headed, palms sweaty, her feet were planted firmly yet at the same time they felt unsteady at the same time. Perhaps that was what Tzuvely warned her about on their way to detention. The blue sprite already sought to dispel Tzuyu’s unsuspecting fear, as if both were not terrible at comforting others. Though on Tzuvely’s end, she was doing just fine with Savely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She figured what she felt was merely a spark, soon to flicker and be extinguished. Instead, it grew to be a lantern in the dark, illuminating an undiscovered path. Her subconscious continuously anticipating every chance to see each other. Her heart eased its way, handing itself over to Sana, which just a tad bit terrified her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If only Sana knew. Sana had a distinctive aura whenever she looked over her shoulder. Sana had pure eyes with no disguise. Sana had smiles sung by angels, sending pretty thoughts to Tzuyu’s mind. Sana’s playful touches tinkered her heart chords. Sana’s habit of being an open book shrunk Tzuyu’s words into silence, enraptured by the absence of deceit. She felt dependent, like a worshipper to a Goddess. But oh was a part of her relentless. She knew Sana fancied her. The Japanese was transparent about it. Was she scared of being vulnerable? Was she scared of potentially self-sabotaging herself? What did Sana see in Tzuyu?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Getting stung by the Cupid Bee liberated Tzuyu from the shackles of pessimism. The truth was, she felt just the same about Sana. It did not make sense to Tzuyu. The creature served to manipulate the victim in becoming a hopeless romantic towards an individual. If anything, it soothed Tzuyu. Her heart was worn on her sleeve, any thoughts of consequences were thrown out the window. Thus, she took a bite at the cherry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So? Who am I talking to?” Miss Hyuna’s words ringed in Tzuyu’s ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Both?” Tzuyu said rather questionably.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How are you feeling?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine,” Tzuyu pondered and took a sip of her tea. “Actually, more than fine. I’ve never felt better.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And these feelings for Sana, was it before or after getting stung?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tzuyu covered her lips with the back of her hand, almost spitting out her drink.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The teacher patted Tzuyu on the head. “Young love. I get it, but why Minatozaki? That, I don’t get.”</em>
</p><p><em>Tzuyu did not have to think on what to say, words naturally flowed through the air. “Sana is kind. I admire her a lot. She says she doesn’t have strong healing magic but she doesn’t realise that she herself acts like healing magic. When anyone is hurting or having a hard time, she always worries about them. She comes to them right away, making sure they’re okay. She looks so beautiful, even more so whenever she laughs. She has this look in her eyes whenever she discovers something and she gets excited like a child every time. She’s clumsy but it’s endearing to see. When I ask her something, she’s always ready to say yes. She knows me well, what I like and dislike</em>—”</p><p>
  <em>“I can see why Hirai said it was impossible for you to fall deeper.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tzuyu stared at her reflection in the cup. “But I should have. Why didn’t I?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Some studies weren’t reported for the benefit of mankind and witches. One is that if a bee stung a person who was already in love, it simply amplifies their affection, making them more prone to react more, like how you’re acting around Sana. Imagine like consuming a confidence potion.” Miss Hyuna clasped her hands behind her back. “Sometimes love sure is stronger than any spell.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And if they kill the bee?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The result remains the same. The spell gets lifted.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tzuyu lowered her head, soaking in the new information. It was just as she feared. “I see.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re a smart girl, Chou. You could have avoided all of this. You didn’t need to get stung.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fortune favours the bold as they say.” Tzuyu placed the cup on the table. “I’m not the type to confess. They know, Dahyun and Chaeyoung. Everything was rushed, we didn’t really think things through. So we had this plan for me to deliberately get stung to…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“To confess to Minatozaki?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tzuyu blushed. “Yes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sort of.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The teacher drew her eyebrows together in confusion. “Sort of?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I thought that I could show instead of tell. Just blurting out that I love her wouldn’t help me, she’d think it’s the bee that made me say it, but I guess either way, she’d think the same. I was so happy about finally treating her like I’ve always wanted to that I forgot they’re going to lift this spell. When it does, what am I to do?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tzuyu repeated the question in her head. What was she to do?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“So back then, when you said you were scared…”</p><p>Tzuyu nodded, afraid to meet Sana’s eyes. “I was scared about falling back to square one, that I’d have to hide my feelings from you again. I didn’t like it. It’s painful.”</p><p><em>You’re telling me. </em>Sana stayed silent, still processing Tzuyu’s words. Everything was real. She could not believe it. Tzuyu’s cheesy remarks that Sana held deep inside like a secret for herself, the light in her eyes that mirrored Sana’s, the unrestrained amount of physical contact between the two. Was she hallucinating? She poked the side of her head with her wand, “Ouch.”</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m just… were you ever planning to confess to me?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but now you know though.”</p><p>“Do I?” Sana inched closer, suggesting her to say those three compelling words. “I haven’t heard it from you yet.”</p><p>Tzuyu was about to shy away before Tzuvely tugged on her cloak, preventing her from running away from her feelings this time. It held onto her slender fingers, hoisting it onto its shoulder and bringing it towards Sana. Savely sent a look of encouragement to Tzuyu, urging her to follow Tzuvely’s lead. It prompted Tzuyu to lean forward, tucking a lock of Sana’s brunette hair behind her ear. Her hand hovered anxiously before cupping the side of her face. Sana’s face heated upon contact but leaned into her touch regardless, placing her hand on top of hers.</p><p>“I love you, Sana.”</p><p>Sana felt the same shockwave from their first meeting in detention. The dam of her suppressed feelings breached and she had never felt so alive. Her face split into a wide grin. “Do I get a kiss too?”</p><p>Tzuyu quickly tried to pull back, but Sana had her steady in her spot. She felt like she could faint by the way she was looking at her. “Is a confession not enough?”</p><p>“I thought you wanted to show and not tell?” Sana smirked, though it shortly faded when she saw Tzuyu growing closer and closer, her movements were tentative but her eyes signified a sense of passion that melted her bones.</p><p>There was softness, a certain sort of fragility to it as if it would crumble and collapse on itself, but it was enough to ignite them both. Every move of their lips had Sana wanting for more. Their fingers instinctively linked afterwards, still searching for some kind of extra warmth as the witches looked down, smiling softly with their foreheads pressed against each other. Their lovelies hopped in triumph.</p><p>“I want to be this close with you forever,” Tzuyu whispered.</p><p>The same set of words that stole Sana’s breath away that night, only this time, she knew it came from her heart. It was raw and it pleasantly ached her. Sana responded to her declaration with a gentle yank, reconnecting their lips again. Teeth nearly clashing as the two could barely hold back their smiles. In between their delicate kisses, Sana mumbled against Tzuyu’s lips, “Then stay this close to me forever.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And scene.<br/>If you saw any mistakes or felt that this was rushed... no you don't. ❤️</p><p>In all seriousness, thank you for giving this work a chance. Writing a fantasy AU was a challenge (writing an 11K fanfic was too ambitious for me, idk how authors do it), since my knowledge is limited so my confidence is a bit meh BUT STILL, I really enjoyed writing Witch!SaTzu AU very much. I might even consider writing one-shots from this universe (like small sequels or something) and include it in SaTzu Dumps or even make fan arts based on this, but we'll see. When I'm not writing, I'm drawing, and vice versa. Though most of the time, I'm terribly lazy lol.</p><p>Have a good day/night and stay safe. ❤️</p><p>If you're a witch reading this, I am sorry.</p><p>EDIT: Aaaaand, I did the fan art! https://twitter.com/yujeongsoul/status/1347367419023683584?s=19</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>